·: Uтορíα :·
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Utopía... un mundo ideal... mágico... perfecto. Bueno... si no lo es... al menos hay que aparentarlo. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando aparentar es más importante que la felicidad?


**Nombre: **Utopía.

_Utopía... un mundo ideal... mágico... perfecto. Bueno... si no lo es... al menos hay que aparentarlo. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando aparentar es más importante que la felicidad?_

**¿De qué va? **_Utopía…_ Es una historia que habla de una familia que intenta guardar las apariencias ante todo y por esto… se callan más cosas de las que deberían.

**Advertencias:** Está fuerte.

Autor_a_: **K****a**_**n**_**na **_**U**_**ch**_**i**_**h**_**a**_

**Declaración: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es original mío es ésta y el resto de mis historias n0n

**Nota de la autora: **… Por lo regular… todos mis fics están centrados en Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura (Y esta historia no es la excepción… -.-U … xD!!) Pero esta vez… quise meter a otro personaje que casi no utilizo, y que… pues me gusta. Éste es Sai. Espero que les guste lo que he hecho con él.

_x._

_x._

_x._

* * *

**· Capítulo 1…**

* * *

La habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral después de que aquel hombre terminara de hablar.

- ¿Qué? – se atrevió a preguntar el mayor de los muchachos después de un rato… incrédulo por lo que había escuchado.

Su madre miró a otro lugar… sus ojos, rojizos e hinchados por el llanto que, seguro había tenido durante toda la noche, lucharon por no derramar más lágrimas frente a sus hijos.

Sasuke, que continuaba en silencio, no fue capaz de hacer más que mirar a su padre y esperar a que él continuara hablando.

El hombre asintió. - Vendrá a vivir con nosotros. – les dijo después…

Itachi continuó con su misma expresión… aquella que, antes fuera fría y casi imposible de perturbar… ahora revelaba perfectamente claro lo que sentía… lo que pensaba.

Sasuke tragó saliva… no podía creerlo. Su padre, el hombre a quién siempre había admirado por ser, a su parecer, un hombre intachable, sin error alguno… él mismo les confesaba su error… su gran e irremediable error.

- Su nombre es Sai… - continuó Fugaku – tiene 16 años… - les dijo. Itachi frunció el ceño… Sasuke abrió sus ojos… tenía la misma edad que él. – Acaba de pasar por algo terrible; les pido sean amables con él… es un chico ejemplar y él no tiene la culpa de nada. - les pidió su padre.

Sasuke no supo qué decir… Itachi empuñó una de sus manos - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó molesto.

- Jamás he hablado más en serio que ahora, Itachi – concedió su padre.

El muchacho lo miró durante un momento - ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto, madre?. ¿Lo permitirás? – le preguntó a la mujer…

- Ella y yo ya lo hemos hablado – respondió Fugaku por ella.

El muchacho volvió su vista a su padre – No puedes traerlo aquí – replicó – nosotros no estamos de acuerdo – habló Itachi por todos…

- No les estoy pidiendo parecer… y menos a ti que a nadie, Itachi – sentenció el hombre – él vendrá aquí… vivirá con nosotros y ustedes lo aceptarán y lo querrán – ordenó con esa voz que tantas veces había hecho temblar tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi – van a quererlo y tratarlo cómo lo que es… _su hermano_ – añadió y los miró desafiante a que replicaran algo más.

Sasuke miró a su madre limpiarse las lágrimas de nuevo…

Itachi tragó saliva – No es nuestro hermano – musitó el muchacho… su padre frunció el ceño cuando lo escuchó hablar – No lo es – afirmó de nuevo con voz fuerte y clara – y puedes traerlo aquí, pero jamás lo veremos con tal, porque para nosotros sólo es y siempre será sólo un bastardo – espetó con desprecio.

Su padre se acercó a él – Jamás… en toda tu vida, Itachi – lo llamó con un tono que había usado nunca con él – te he puesto una mano encima – le recordó – pero llama una vez más de esa manera a tu hermano… y te prometo, que haré que te arrepientas – amenazó el hombre.

Por respuesta… sólo obtuvo una sonrisa socarrona del muchacho – Qué miedo me das – se bufó de su padre… lo miró de pies a cabeza – me das lástima – espetó después de un quejido burlesco – siempre te vi cómo un hombre admirable y digno de respeto… no eres más que una basura que traicionó a su mujer y sus hijos – escupió con tanta ira y desprecio que su padre fue incapaz de moverse.

Quizá lo merecía… quizá.

Siempre había tenido el respeto y amor de sus hijos… los cuales obedecían hasta la más mínima orden que les daba él… siempre había tenido una fidelidad y sumisión de la mujer que había sido su compañera durante los últimos 20 años de su vida… siempre lo había tenido todo… siempre había tenido una familia… "perfecta…".

Siempre… hasta que les confesó que… ellos no eran su única familia.

Sai… era el problema a tratar en ese momento. Su madre había muerto. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para que viviera él, y qué mejor que su propia casa. Lo consideraba justo… al igual que Itachi y Sasuke, también Sai era hijo suyo… tenía los mismos derechos que ellos.

Pero esto era algo que, ni Itachi ni Sasuke… y mucho menos Mikoto, entendían. Para ellos tres era: _traición_.

Fugaku había estado viendo a otra mujer durante más de 17 años. Tenía toda una vida hecha con ella. Tenía un hijo y montón de papeles maritales falsos que lo probaban.

Era horrendo lo que hacía… pero para él funcionaba bien… de hecho… bastante bien, y si no hubiera sido porque esa otra mujer murió… nadie se habría dado cuenta jamás.

- ¡Itachi! – Lo llamó el hombre cuando lo miró caminar a la salida – aún no he terminado – le dijo… por respuesta… el muchacho lo miró durante un momento y… continuó con su camino.

Él jamás había hecho eso… tenía una obediencia y respeto por su padre inigualables… y era por esto que le había dolido más a él que a nadie. Después de Mikoto, claro.

El hombre suspiró – Sai tiene una hermana… - se dirigió a Sasuke… parecía ya haber hablado de esto con su mujer – También ella vendrá aquí – le avisó al muchacho – ella es muy especial para Sai y para mí también… por favor, Sasuke, sé amable con ella – le pidió.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el muchacho asintió.

_x._

_**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ·**_

_x._

- Hn – se quejó Itachi… él y Sasuke iban en su auto, de camino a su escuela… - No puedo creerlo – le dijo a su hermano.

- Ni yo… - fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

- Viene cómo si nada y nos dice que tiene otra familia, y que su hijo vendrá a casa con nosotros – se quejó furioso – ¡No entiendo cómo es que nuestra madre aceptó esto!

- ¿Qué más le queda por hacer?

- ¡Negarse! Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.

- … pero ya conoces a mí mamá – dijo después de un rato el menor… con un claro tono de tristeza en su voz.

Itachi no respondió nada… era verdad… su madre era una mujer manejable, incapaz de ofender a su marido en algún sentido… _aún cuando se lo mereciera_.

Por la tarde, cuando llegaron a su casa, la encontraron sola… no estaba nadie… no era común que su madre no estuviera cuando ellos llegaran, ya que, aunque ya tenían 17 y 16 años respectivamente sus hijos, aún los veían cómo a un par de niños y los atendían cómo tales.

En otro momento, los muchachos se hayan preocupado por esto, pero conociendo la situación por la que pasaban, sabían que ella y su padre debían estar arreglando esto.

Se quedaron en la sala comiendo pizza, durante un momento se olvidaron por completo del problema por el que atravesaban. Hasta que escucharon la puerta principal abrirse… ambos muchachos miraron a su padre entrar.

El hombre los miró sin pena alguna. - Ya están aquí – les dijo, cómo si ellos estuviesen esperando a alguien – No quiero malditos gestos ni comentarios desagradables, acaban de pasar por algo difícil y lo último que necesitan es escuchar sus estupideces… - les advirtió.

Por primera vez en su vida, Fugaku había llamado _estúpidos_ a sus hijos… ninguno dijo nada… pero claro que lo pensaron.

Salió inmediatamente el hombre - ¿Están…? – preguntó Itachi a su hermano mientras caminaban de la sala hacia la puerta.

Sasuke asintió – Dijo que… - alcanzó a decir el muchacho, pero se detuvo al ver entrar a su padre con un par de maletas, luego entró su madre con la vista clavada al piso… en silencio.

Ambos chicos estaban a la izquierda y a algunos metros alejados de la entrada… no podían ver por completo hacia fuera, pero si alguien se acercaba, podían verlo perfectamente, cómo al muchacho que se acercaba con pasos lentos.

Sasuke e Itachi abrieron sus ojos de par en par… analizando al chico que entraba a su hogar… tenía piel blanca, cómo la suya… cabellos oscuros y ojos negros… cómo los suyos.

Lo miraron detenerse antes de entrar por completo y sujetar _algo_ con una de sus manos… su padre dejó las maletas y se volvió para ver a _su hijo_ entrar.

Y cuando lo hizo… Itachi frunció el ceño… Sasuke levantó una ceja.

Sai venía acompañado de una muchacha… la sujetaba de la mano, pero en cuanto entraron… él posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica.

El chico que acababa de llegar, miró a los dos jóvenes que lo examinaban cómo si de un engendro se tratase… _ya lo esperaba_.

Itachi lo miró con odio… Sasuke lo miró con… también Sasuke creía que sin poder evitarlo, lo miraría con desprecio… pero al ver los ojos del muchacho… sus ojos llenos de tristeza y confusión… se dio cuenta de que él pasaba por algo peor que ellos… lo miró con pena.

Después miró a la chica a su lado… esa chica de extraño color de pelo y ojos verdes, que se ocultaba bajo el brazo del muchacho. Le dio aún más pena.

- ¿También ha traído a su novia? – Preguntó Itachi en tono de desaprobación – ¡Sólo eso nos faltaba! – se quejó después.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, volvieron su vista hacia él.

- ¡Itachi! – le gritó su padre.

_Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba…_

El joven, que supusieron sería sumiso, tímido y cohibido, por la situación en que se encontraba… demostró que _la misma sangre Uchiha que corría por las venas de Sasuke e Itachi… corría por las suyas_ – Ella es mi hermana – dijo con voz fuerte y clara… _dejando bien en claro que con él… no debían meterse, y con ella… mucho menos_.

Mikoto miró lo que había sucedido aterrada_… Itachi no tenía paciencia, a Sasuke lo sacaban con facilidad de sus cabales… y Sai… parecía tener el mismo carácter que ellos._

Dios… esto iba a ser el comienzo de un verdadero infierno.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

_x._

_x._

_x._

Bueno… espero les haya gustado… en verdad espero me dejen sus opiniones, es importante para mí… puesto que es la primera vez que meto a otro personaje cómo principal.

Bueh… se cuidan y nos vemos n0n

_x._

_**K**__**a**_**n**_**na **__**U**__**ch**_**i**_**ha…**_


End file.
